


染殡香 特别篇

by abc305614



Category: 333333
Genre: Other, 玉微 旭微
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 12:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc305614/pseuds/abc305614





	染殡香 特别篇

1.

太微坐在禹疆宫一处偏殿的床榻上，旭凤久久未来，他的内心忐忑不已，连带着身下的软织被都觉的长了针毡一般，思绪不由得乱飘。

想自己被润玉折辱了两年多，费了九牛二虎之力才从润玉的身边逃脱，实属不易……  
思来想去，还是逃到了魔界，自己当初舍命救旭凤，更是从小到大宠爱他，相信他会庇护自己的……

思至此处，太微略微松了一口气。

“恭迎尊上！”  
外面的魔女打开门，一身玄色鎏金大氅的旭凤走了进来，举手投足间已然不见当年的稚气，颇有几分帝王仪态。

太微见此心中涌上热流，酸涩不已，正欲站起来，却不成想双腿因为昨天激烈的情事与不敢停歇的逃亡而颤抖发软，太微暗道一声不好，随后无力扑倒在了旭凤的怀里。

旭凤皱起了眉，脸上的神情说不清道不明。

旭凤身上有着一股很重的檀香味，不似润玉的梅香那般好闻，太微有些难受，嘤咛一声，想从旭凤的怀里退出来。  
可魔尊那双手臂却反常地搂紧了太微纤细的腰肢，嘴角勾起一个没有温度的弧度，薄唇轻启：“父帝就这么着急对本尊投怀送抱？”

太微愣了，有些不敢相信那个从小到大都对自己充满了儒慕之情的小儿子说出这种话。

“旭凤!你什么意思!”太微两只纤手撑着旭凤的胸膛，一双桃花眼因为主人激动的心情变得越加绯红，仿佛研抹了天边的晚霞，看似含情的眸子中又带着质问与羞愤，直直对上旭凤。

“难道不是吗?父帝不就是靠自己的身子取悦天帝陛下，才得以苟活吗？”魔尊的凤眸中满是不屑，像是打量勾栏之地的妓女一般将太微全身下上扫了一遍。

闻言，太微觉得自己的血液好像被冻住了，难以呼吸，魔尊也清晰地觉察到怀中的温香暖玉慢慢变得僵硬，轻轻一笑，放在太微腰肢处的大手顺着曼妙的曲线来到了领口，太微不明所以，不敢乱动。

旭凤微凉的指尖挑开了松散的衣襟，那件遮羞的月白外袍滑落了大半，露出了里面穿着罗裳薄纱的身子，白皙似雪的双肩与胸膛处开遍了香艳的红梅，两颗小果甚至还带着青紫的牙印，看着着实让人血脉贲张。

旭凤啧啧两声：“一看就知道父帝到底受了天帝多少宠爱……”

两行清泪从太微瞪大的眼中滑落，看着眼前陌生的小儿子，太微不知道从哪里来的力气，挣脱了怀抱，朝着那张脸上就是一个巴掌。

“啪…”单从声音就知道这一个巴掌有多用力，以至于太微的手掌也在发麻，无力地垂了下去。

旭凤的脸被打得偏向一旁，赫然浮上了一个淡红的五指掌印。旭凤被这一巴掌打得有些蒙了，随即怒极反笑，舌尖顶了顶了火辣辣的脸颊。

太微的身子不住颤抖起来，泪水流得更凶，好似风雨中一株堪堪的百合，惹人怜爱。

旭凤转过头去，一双如深渊般的漆黑眸子散发着寒气，风雨欲来。“既然父帝能得天帝疼爱，想必滋味销魂，不如今日本尊也来尝尝！”言罢，大手不由分说地将人推到床上。

‘刺啦’裂帛声尤为刺耳，原本穿着的月白袍子和里面的情趣纱衣被撕烂扔到了地上，还有甚者用来绑住了太微的双手，那曼妙诱人的身子陷进了暗蓝的锦被中，显得尤为色情勾人。

“不!旭凤你不能这么对我!”太微无助地哭喊起来，双脚抗拒地扑腾起来，尔后被旭凤无情地钳住，强硬地掰向两边。

“我好歹是你的亲父，你放开我！”太微还在做着垂死挣扎。

“那父帝不也是润玉的亲父吗?为什么父帝可以在他的身下浪叫连连，到本尊这儿就不行了呢……”

旭凤有如在观赏着什么圣地风景，用目光描摹起太微的私密处，那儿的小嘴因为主人曾服下淫毒而变得和主人一样淫荡，现在正一张一翕地往外吐着香甜的蜜液。

旭凤看得双眼直发红，撩开下摆，褪下亵裤，涨起青筋的狰狞性器迫不及待地跳了出来。

太微绝望地感受着小儿子将孽根艹进了自己那处，泪水流得更凶，顺着眼角没入鬓发中。

“父帝下面的小骚穴被天帝陛下调教得很乖呢～把本尊的东西全吃进去了…”

旭凤脸不红心不跳地说着荤话，梗着腰开始律动，粗长的蛟龙在糜红的花谷中进出，才不过几下，花谷就开始大出水，“噗呲噗呲”的水声充斥着偏殿的空间。

后面被人操干得快感席卷了太微，他的身子随着旭凤的动作在无边无际的欲海上起伏。肉体上的快感让他无比享受，可是理智告诉他，如果被润玉知道了，自己绝对会很惨，甚至是生不如死…

“求…你…停下…”太微扭着纤腰挣扎起来，可这在旭凤看来更像是主动求欢。

“父帝还是省点力气，待会留着叫床吧…”说着，又是重重的一记操弄。“啊!”太微不禁娇叫出声。

旭凤看着太微身上那些润玉留下的痕迹心中有些不爽，俯下身来，薄唇印上了香滑的凝脂肤，强势地在那些青紫的吻痕、咬痕上吮吸、啃噬，留下较之更为深刻霸道的痕迹。

“啊…陛下…轻些…我好痛…”太微咬住了红唇，面上显出痛苦的神色来。

旭凤的脸一下子阴沉下来，堪称铁青：“父帝，你可看清楚了，在操你的人是我！旭凤!” 似是要惩罚叫错人的太微，旭凤手指尖夹住了那两颗乳头，随即毫不留情地拧拗起来。

敏感处被这样粗暴地对待，太微直接痛出了泪水，痛苦地求饶：“我…错了…你放开…好痛…”

“那父帝说几句好听的，让本尊开心开心？”旭凤依旧在大开大合地尽兴肏干。

太微脑子里一片昏沉，完全不知道该说些什么，晶莹的龙涎从嚅嗫的红唇中缓缓流出，和着泪水糊了太微一脸，那张如玉的俊脸上水光泽泽。

旭凤撇撇嘴，“不说也罢……”言罢，才大发慈悲地松开了那两颗可怜的小果子，钳住身下人不盈一握的梨花腰，继续耕耘。

在无边的快感中，太微将恐惧抛之脑后，后边像是失禁一般流出水，为魔尊的侵犯润滑，穴口在魔尊退出时不知羞耻地夹紧、挽留。

“父帝可真是个妙人，难怪让天帝这么着迷～”

良久，旭凤泄在了湿润高热的甬道内，热力澎湃的凤精将太微下面的小嘴喂得满满的。

旭凤呼出一口浊气，将性器抽出，浊白的精水流出来，打湿了身下暗蓝的云织被。

旭凤站起来，理了理凌乱的下摆，又成了那个高高在上的魔界之主。

他撇了眼昏死在床上的太微，将自己身上的大氅解了下来，扔在了太微赤裸的身子上。

“恭送尊上～”

旭凤语气冰冷:“今日之事，你们最好守口如瓶……记得好好照顾里面那位……”

两个魔女如小鸡啄米，急忙道:“是！尊上……”

2.

旭凤在太微那儿得了趣，便时常来找太微行鱼水之欢，一时间魔宫里的人纷纷开始猜测这位美人到底是何方神圣，能把尊上迷得五迷三道。

但从古至今，死在美人肚皮上的君王数不胜数……

天帝踩着乌云，带着浩浩荡荡的十万大军直逼忘川，这位沉醉于温柔乡的魔尊终于从美人的床上爬了起来，急急忙忙穿上战甲，拿着凤翎剑前去迎战。

“交出他!本座可以退兵!”天帝站在云端，手持赤霄，神色冷峻。

旭凤挑衅一笑，对着天帝叫阵：“可天帝陛下的东西实在是美味，本尊舍不得还啊…”

这话的意思天帝自然懂！

天帝狠狠地将一口银牙咬得嘎吱响，握着赤霄剑的手暴起了青筋，眼中墨绿翻涌，周围的天兵天将可以明显地觉察到周围的温度一下子低了不少，不禁战栗起来。

“你找死!”  
天帝怒吼着，提着赤霄剑，直直对上魔尊。半空中瞬间炸开一道耀眼的白光，巨大的气浪让战场上的魔兵天将难以承受。

惨叫声、怒吼声、撕裂声，刀剑碰撞的声音此起彼伏，几乎可以将人的耳膜震聋。

只见天帝周身泛起墨绿龙魂，手一挥，那条龙魂带着滔天的恨意击向旭凤。

“尊上小心！”

可是早已来不及，旭凤被动地看着那条龙魂袭向自己，空中凤凰神血飞溅，旭凤像是秋日里的落叶，直直落在了忘川边上。

天帝拖着赤霄剑，一步一步走向如丧家之犬般狼狈的魔尊，剑身与粗糙的沙粒摩擦，发出刺耳的锐声。

天帝眼中红绿交织，恐怖十分，将赤霄剑高高举起，尔后有没丝毫犹豫地将它刺进了魔尊的胯间……

“啊啊啊!”魔尊痛苦地大叫起来，双手痉挛成爪，额头上冒出豆大的汗水，青筋纵横。

“啊啊！润!玉!你个！疯子！！！”

“本座的东西，你也敢染指!”  
天帝咯咯地笑了出来，无比渗人。

太微如同惧光的小动物缩在大床的一角，将头埋进单薄的臂弯里。他的身上穿着魔界特制的黑纱，一身的绝色风光堪堪隐住，白嫩的脖颈与四肢上还带着几个银制的铃铛，在与魔尊欢好时，铃铛会一响一响，声音清脆悦耳，别有一番情趣。

“磅!”房门被天帝大力粗暴地踹开，帝王逆着光，宛如沐浴的金辉里的神祗，一股血腥味扑了进来。

太微如受了惊吓的小兔子，蓦地抬起了头。

在看见天帝的那一刻，此刻的他真的很想扑进天帝的怀里，将自己这几日来的苦楚尽数倾倒，期望着帝王温声的安慰……可是想到旭凤对自己做的事，他不禁全身发抖，泪水不争气地从通红的眼眶中滑落。

天帝邪邪笑着，将满身是血的旭凤扔在地上，一双如鹰般锐利的眸子看着瑟瑟发抖的太微，手张翻转间，一道灵力化为绳索缠住了旭凤的手腕，将人吊了起来，足尖堪堪点着冰凉的地板。

“过来…”润玉笑着对太微招手，神情堪称十分温柔。

“唔～”太微死命忍住喉咙里的呜咽，手脚并用地爬下了床。他了解润玉，此刻的他笑得有多温柔，心就有多狠，手段就有多毒辣……自己只能听话，除此之外，别无他法……

太微每走一步，铃铛都在发出声响，仿佛无时无刻不在告诉润玉，这几日来到底发生了什么事。

润玉笑得越发温柔，眼神却渐渐冷了下去，好若昆仑山上终年不化的冰雪，让人从心底发寒。

“陛下……”太微小心翼翼地去扯帝王的袖子，一幅惹人怜惜的样子。

天帝掰着太微的肩膀，让他直面眼前人不人鬼不鬼的旭凤，一股浓郁的血腥味与硝烟味强势地包裹住太微。

天帝凑近了太微耳边，如修罗地狱刚爬出来的魔鬼一般，笑着低语：“父帝，告诉本座，这几天来你的好旭儿伺候得你如何啊？可有本座操得舒服啊?”

“原来您当初救他一命，甚至逃离本座身边！竟是为了这等事，这可真是吓到本座了…”

听见帝王的羞辱，太微死死咬着红唇，丝丝血迹在白皙的皮肤上蜿蜒开来，他不敢哭出声音来。

“陛下…我求你了…”

帝王像是听见了什么天大的笑话，闷声笑了：“求本座?你倒是拿出点诚意来啊?”

言罢，帝王将赤霄剑塞进了太微冰冷僵硬的手中:“来，杀了他！再给他补一刀，他就能和他的好觅儿团聚了……”

太微的脸色蓦地苍白，虽然旭凤对自己做了那种事，可是自己并没有动过杀了他的心思啊……

天帝自然看出了太微的迟疑与不忍，无辜地笑着，又往骆驼的担子上加了一根稻草：“父帝，你应该是知道本座手段的呀……”

这句话仿佛又把太微拖进了那两年的黑暗深渊中……  
璇玑宫的密室里没有一丝的光，只有不知白日黑夜的强暴、鞭打、羞辱、虐待……

现实中是这样，梦境中也不断地折磨着自己！甚至现在也未曾停止……

“杀了他，本座留你一命～”天帝的话语如同魔咒，一点一点地击碎了太微的心理防线。

太微地眼中蓄满了泪水，抬起了赤霄剑，手上的银铃铛与赤霄剑身一同颤抖，铮铮铃铃，不绝于耳。

“啊!……”

太微害怕地闭紧了双眼，泪水滴答落下赤霄剑直直插进了旭凤的心脏，滚烫的血液顺着赤霄剑身流到了太微的手腕上。

太微沾着血的手死死捂住嘴，不敢让自己绝望又害怕的哭声传到帝王的耳朵了，生怕惹帝王不悦。

帝王从背后抱住了如风中残烛一般楚楚可怜的美人，嘉奖道：“父帝真乖～”

帝王墨绿的眸子中倒影着了无生气、血肉模糊的魔尊，嗅着怀中人淡淡的龙涎香，他勾唇一笑，高兴极了……

3.

太微冰冷的手被天帝握在掌心，力道之大，甚至让太微觉得自己的手要被捏碎了。

而且在回天界的路上，帝王粗暴地扯掉了自己身上的银铃铛，脖颈、手腕、脚裸上都被扯出来细细的血痕，现在还在往外渗出细密的血珠。

“把自己洗干净再来伺候本座!别让本座看到恶心!”天帝丝毫不怜香惜玉，将人重重摔在浴池旁边。

“碰……”

太微痛得咬紧了牙关，生理盐水不受控制地冒了出来。不用看，手肘和小半个背肯定青了。他费力地撑起了上半身，低垂着头不敢反抗，怯懦道：“是，陛下……”

天帝好笑地扫了眼维诺不已的太微，尔后头也不回地走了。

太微眨眨眼，豆大的泪水从绝望痛苦的双眸中掉落，砸在了玉白地板上，开出了晶莹的泪花。他摇摇晃晃地站了起来，指尖挑开那袭轻薄的黑纱，原本香软白皙的身子上布满了青青紫紫、大小不一的吻痕、牙印，在那两瓣雪臀上甚至还有淡红的掌印，可见这几天来没少受魔尊的‘疼爱’……

太微将大半个身子没如温热的池水中，水面泛起了涟漪，一圈一圈荡漾开去。看着自己身上的痕迹，太微拿着浴布的手暴起了青筋，狠狠地在自己娇嫩的皮肤上擦拭，力道之大仿佛要将这一层皮都洗下来，好似这样就可以当那几天的屈辱没有发生。

可事实就是这样了，既然发生了，任你怎么做也改变不了。

“咳咳…啊…”太微奔溃地大哭起来。  
“为什么要这样对我！为什么!”

太微不敢去承认，在赤霄剑插进旭凤胸膛的那一刻，他的内心深处其实快意无比……

4.

太微沐浴完毕，穿上纱衣，挪着双膝跪在了正在处理公文的帝王脚边，一脸温驯。

润玉朱笔一顿，撇了眼跪着的太微，冷冷开口:“要怎么做，你应该知道。”

太微捏紧了双拳：“陛下…”

帝王挑眉。  
“嗯?”

太微又认命般地松开了手，压着身子藏进了桌案下的空档，小心翼翼地扯下了帝王丝质的亵裤，撩开了常服的下摆，钻了进去。

一双纤细的素手撩拨帝王的腿根处，太微寻着那孽根握住，随后像是品尝什么世间难得的美味，如小猫饮水地舔舐着肉菇的顶端，粉嫩的舌尖时不时在马眼处戳弄。

“嗯哼…”天帝喉间发出舒爽的叹慰，这便是对太微此刻侍候的最好肯定。

龙根在小嘴的撩拨下逾加硬得发烫，马眼处冒出了透明的液体，被太微灵巧的丁香小舌卷入口中，咽下了腹。

“继续。”隔着帝袍华贵的布料，天帝的大手奖励般地拍了拍太微的头。

太微拼命忍住眼眶中即将滑落的泪水，殷红的檀口张开，将帝王尺寸可观的粗长一点一点塞入湿润温热的口腔，开始小幅度晃动脑袋，尽心吞吐起来。

帝王将视线从奏折转移到胯间来，那儿鼓起的小山包正一耸一耸着，就好似有什么小宠物在帝王那处作乱。

“陛下!太乙仙人求见!” 外面的仙侍通报道。

此话一出，天帝立马就觉察到了胯间藏着的人一下子停下了动作，身体变得僵硬。

他轻轻一笑，取了旁边的大氅盖在了腿上，将人遮得严实，尔后又执起朱笔，道：“让他进来。”

“是。”

“参见天帝陛下!”太巳朝着帝王见礼。  
“免礼。”

听着太巳的声音，尽管帝王的性器还塞在自己嘴里，太微却连大气也不敢出，乖乖含着，却又怕帝王不满意，只得用香舌描摹着性器上涨起的青筋。

“此次天魔大战，我天界大获全胜，全靠陛下英明神武的指挥，实乃我天界之幸……”

又是这些没什么用的溢美之词，心中这样想着，润玉面上却是不显，只道：“那倒不至于，天界将士自然也有不小的功劳……不知太巳仙人来找本座有什么事情吗？”

太巳小心翼翼地打量着座上的天帝，却瞧见了帝王衣摆下露出的一片薄纱衣，他却咽了口口水。

自己后院中的姬妾本就众多，这种薄纱布料在行床笫之事时定是首选，他自然是识得的，而且，帝王腿上还反常地盖着大氅……

事已至此……在天界活了这么久堪称人精的他！还有什么不明白……

太巳扯出一个笑容，将原本打算与帝王商量娶邝露为妃的话乖乖地咽了下去，只道:“无事，只不过是来恭贺陛下罢了，微臣就不打扰陛下处理公事了……”

润玉看着太巳，淡淡一笑，摆了摆手：“来人，送客！”

太巳连忙告退，毕竟打扰了天帝陛下的雅兴，属实是在找死啊……

帝王梗着腰向前顶了顶，“人走了，继续…”

“唔”太微闷哼一声，被如此巨物突然顶到喉间真的不怎么好受，但还是听话地继续伺候着帝王的东西。

吃了不知多久，几乎双唇发麻了，帝王才大发慈悲地泄在了太微的嘴里，温热的精水一下子就灌满了口腔，那股檀膻味道着实让人难受，但太微没那个胆子吐出来，只得乖乖咽下。

“陛下～”  
太微从下摆钻了出来，额头上冒出些许薄汗，小嘴被巨物操得红肿，还有一些没能咽下去的龙精顺着嘴角流了下来，当真是色情得很。

天帝微凉的指腹将那些精水拈起，送到太微嘴边。

太微会意，伸出鲜红的小舌将浊白的精液从帝王指节分明的手上卷走，吞入腹中。

帝王笑得越发温柔，捧着太微的脸，让他那双水润含情的眸子直视自己。“告诉本座，以后还敢逃吗?”

看着那张日日夜夜折磨自己的脸，太微露出一个温顺的笑来，软着声道：“不敢了…太微知道，太微是陛下的人……”

帝王在太微额角落下一吻，低沉磁性的声音就是沾着蜜糖的刀子，他似是在告诉太微，又似乎是在告诉自己。

“你要是还敢逃，本座就把你的脚砍下来，让你永远逃不了！成为一个只能乖乖张腿挨艹的废物……”

太微一双藕臂攀上了帝王的脖颈，吐气如兰。

“不会的，太微不会再逃了…”


End file.
